


on your steps

by writingdice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Horror, M/M, Paranoia, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdice/pseuds/writingdice
Summary: Stan’s sure that there’s something watching his every move.





	on your steps

The night whispers and caresses his body with chills and shadows. The night watches him silently as he walks through empty streets and alleys. Stanley gulps as he tries to focus on getting back home and ignores the feeling of being watched.

He keeps noticing them; drawings, scratches on trees, even paintings and rugs, all with the same strange triangle figure that surrounds every corner of his  ~~brother’s~~  house. As Stan walks he spots about three of them, unblinking eyes with cat-like pupils.

Heart throbbing he makes a run for it, not caring anymore about appearances or who may see him and think of him a mad man. He remembers what it’s like to be institutionalized and he would rather not be again; although, right now he doesn’t care enough about it as much as the safety of a roof over his head, of the Shack and its closed doors.

When he finally arrives he fumbles with the keys and opens the door with shakey hands. 

As he closes it, he looks out into the forest and sees a thousand glowing eyes watching him with mirth. His breath comes out short and he freezes on the spot. With an open door, a throbbing heart and his mind yelling at him to snap out of it and close it already. The eyes focus solely on him. They do not blink, not even once. He closes it and while trying to get his breath back, he hears it; a whisper on the other side of the door.

“I still see you”


End file.
